Occupational health is an important public health issue in Colorado. In 2007, approximately 2.6 million individuals were employed in the Colorado workforce. One hundred and thirty-seven workers died in 2006 as a result of workplace injuries and illnesses. Preliminary data for 2007 indicate the number of work-related deaths in Colorado decreased slightly to 119, resulting in approximately five worker deaths for every 100,000 in the workforce. Colorado's occupational landscape encompasses some of the nation's highest risk occupations, including mining, construction, and agriculture. It is a "right to work" state with a very independent political culture. There is also a growing immigrant population that makes up a large part of the highest risk workforce. An occupational surveillance program is needed to collect baseline data, monitor trends, respond to occupational health threats and prioritize occupational health issues in the state. This system needs to be responsive to workers and employers and both collaborate with and catalyze academic research. The Colorado Department of Public Health and Environment (CDPHE) is proposing to conduct a series of five meetings with stakeholders that will set the strategic direction for Colorado's occupational surveillance efforts. The purpose of these meetings will be to bring together labor, business, academia, and community in a discussion of the need for and the role of occupational surveillance in Colorado. Presentations on occupational health, economic trends, and healthcare costs will be presented in an effort to find more integrated and collaborative mechanisms for conducting occupational health surveillance. CDPHE will work closely with key stakeholders to ensure that community members and the CDPHE are working toward and supporting the same goals. This strategic planning meeting will also define the measurable objectives needed to shape and guide an Occupational Health Surveillance Program in Colorado. A comprehensive surveillance system is a critical component of the public health approach and worksite prevention efforts, providing empirical information to target and develop effective scientific research and prevention. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A strategic plan is needed to bring all of the stakeholders together to develop a surveillance system that works constructively with all partners to monitor and improve occupational safety and health measures. A comprehensive surveillance system is a critical component of the public health approach and worksite prevention efforts, providing empirical information to target and develop effective scientific research and prevention